the_legends_of_amor_aeternusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood of Ultra Science
The Brotherhood of Ultra Science was a cult founded by Jacob Crow sometime in 1963. The goal of the Brotherhood was to discover a way to live forever, a goal which took Jacob Crow two lifetimes to fulfill. The Purpose of the Brotherhood Jacob Crow (or, Karma Crow at the time) officially founded the Brotherhood so that people could work together to find a way to become immortal beings, but in fact had no intention of anyone else benefiting from the research they did. He simply used the cult to gather workforces and allow him to reach to goal of immortality quicker. The Brotherhood would later meet their new masters or Master Waizon who asked the Brotherhood to join his Great Alliance and Waizon too desired Immortality. Jacob Crow and Khallos joined forced with Waizon without question and agreed with almost everything they said, The Brotherhood supplied many troops to the Brotherhood in forming their alliance. Soldiers/Troopers/Units The Brotherhood has some of the most elite Units in it's army there are different divisions and are divided into 4. Brotherhood Non combatant Units The Loyal Brotherhood Guards (LBG) The Brotherhood Infantry The Brotherhood Special Operations Brotherhood Non combatant Units Brotherhood Non combatant Units are specific members with a job in the Brotherhood that is not combat related, eg Scientist. B.L.S Scientist B.L.S Scientists are the most skilled and advanced men in the Brotherhood, they are almost the most intelligent. They are most responsible for the creation of The Type 39 Zombie which is a type of Zombie accidentally created by the Brotherhood as a first attempt at achieving Immortality. They are Lead by Jacob Crow and the Head Science Officers B.L.S Science Officer B.L.S Science Officers are high ranking scientists and the most experienced of which in the Brotherhood. They command the lower Scientists and are responsible for supervising them. Science Officers are usually commanded by Maintenance Officers or Facility Managers B.L.S Engineer B.L.S Engineers are Brotherhood workers who work with maintaining machines, water, electricity, sewage and other things that help power the Brotherhood. Engineers like Scientists will be seen carrying a gun if necessary but are not fit for combatant purposes. They are usually lead by an Executive Engineer or a Maintenance Officer. Engineers work along side Scientists creating the very many vehicles and machines that the Brotherhood uses. B.L.S Executive Engineer Executive Engineers are essentially Engineer Officers. They are in charge of lower engineers and take orders from Maintenance Officers and Facility Managers. Executive Engineers resemble regular engineers in the same uniform they wear, however Executive Engineers may on occasion wear a red badge to identify the position they are in. Control Centre Admin Control Centre Admins/workers are IT Specialist Administrators that operate in bases, command centres and other facilities. They often are commanded by the Facility Manager and are occasionally seen with weapons if need be. Maintenance Officer Maintenece Officers are incharge of maintaining a Facility. Maintenece Officers usually over see Control Centre Admins, Engineers, Scientists, other Officers and Guards. Maintenance Officers actually have power over the Guards and can give them orders Facility Manager Facility Managers are high ranking B.L.S members and are incharge of a base, facility, research centre etc. Often just called Bosses or Managers, they can give orders to anyone and not just guards. They are in charge of everyone but their priority is making sure Maintenance Officers are in check. Facility Managers answer directly to Khallos or in some cases Jacob Crow The Loyal Brotherhood Guards LBG or the Loyal Brotherhood Guards is one of the main divisions of the Brotherhood. Guards are responsible for Guarding a wide range of Bases, Facilities, Prisoners, trains etc. LBG sometimes supplies their Henchman into skirmishes/raids/small battles. L.B.G Henchman & Henchwomen Henchman and Henchwomen are the most common type of LBG and fill up a majority of it's space. Henchman and Henchwomen are considered the lowest unit as it has a fairly simple ranking system. Henchman and Henchwomen are also the most common type of Soldier you will see in the Brotherhood, they carry almost every weapon that Regular soldiers carry. Henchman and Henchwomen are different from their Elite counters parts however they are well trained in combat an defensive skills. L.B.G Elite Henchman and Henchwomen The Elite Henchman and Henchwomen are the most skilled and experienced Guards in the Brotherhood, in addition to their superior weapons they are given; they also have Black uniforms to show off a more intimidating approach to their possible enemies. Elite Henchman and Henchwomen are usually seeing guarding high ranking individuals in the brotherhood. Laboratory Guard Laboratory Guards are Guards that are specialised with Guarding a research facilities. They are usually seen with regular Henchman Guards however, Lab Guards are more experienced and are usually seen wearing a completely different uniform. Category:Secret Society Category:Advanced Organisation Category:Scientific Organisation Category:Waizon Alliance